


Julia Roberts, Jodie Foster and Holly Hunter

by likebrightness



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. The first sketch Matt gets on the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Julia Roberts, Jodie Foster and Holly Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for [](http://misura.livejournal.com/profile)[**misura**](http://misura.livejournal.com/) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/help_haiti/profile)[**help_haiti**](http://community.livejournal.com/help_haiti/). The basis of the sketch came from [](http://sabinelagrande.livejournal.com/profile)[**sabinelagrande**](http://sabinelagrande.livejournal.com/)'s direction to [](http://coffeesuperhero.livejournal.com/profile)[**coffeesuperhero**](http://coffeesuperhero.livejournal.com/). More explanation [here](http://coffeesuperhero.livejournal.com/191028.html).

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[character:harriet hayes](http://likebrightness.livejournal.com/tag/character%3Aharriet%20hayes), [character:matt albie](http://likebrightness.livejournal.com/tag/character%3Amatt%20albie), [fic:studio 60](http://likebrightness.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3Astudio%2060), [pairing:matt/harriet](http://likebrightness.livejournal.com/tag/pairing%3Amatt%2Fharriet), [rating:g](http://likebrightness.livejournal.com/tag/rating%3Ag)  
  
---|---  
  
_**FIC: Julia Roberts, Jodie Foster and Holly Hunter ( _Studio 60_ , Matt/Harriet, G)**_  
 **Title:** Julia Roberts, Jodie Foster and Holly Hunter  
 **Fandom/Pairing:** _Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip_ , Matt/Harriet  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Spoilers:** None. Pre-series.  
 **Word count:** 235  
 **Summary:** Pre-series. The first sketch Matt gets on the air.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. The words are.  


  
  
The first sketch he gets on the air is about a coffee shop run by ninjas.

-

He takes it to Harriet, wants her to be the main ninja, but she just sort of looks at him. She doesn't think it's very funny.

Danny makes him show Wes anyway, and Wes _loves_ it, guffaws as he reads it, and suddenly Matt has a sketch on the air.

-

Harriet doesn't even watch the sketch. But the audience laughs, and Wes wants more.

Thing is, Matt doesn't think it's all that funny anymore. Instead he writes Julia Roberts and Holly Hunter and Jodie Foster. They're funny but they're not _that_ funny. Danny shakes his head and Wes calls Matt into his office.

"Stop trying to woo a girl and write me a good sketch."

-

Matt writes Julia Roberts in the coffee shop run by ninjas.

It's a hit.

-

At the after-party, Harriet giggles and throws her arms around his neck and he thinks that if he died right then, he'd die happy.

"Way to go, Matty," she half-whispers to him.

Her smile rivals Julia Roberts's in wattage, which makes him laugh. He knows she's Christian and thinks maybe she's actually an angel.

"If you're calling me Matty, I'm calling you Harry," he says.

Her smile just grows. "Deal."

-

Jodie Foster and Holly Hunter also make appearances at the coffee shop, and Harry hugs him a little tighter after every show.

  



End file.
